Night Stroll
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Taking Kopa and Vitani around the pridelands Simba decides to tell them of the wonderful Balance of the Circle of Life around them. Even years later Vitani will still have that memory to count on with Kopa being alive.


**AArashi: First time I'll be writing Vitani which I hope I do alright with her. This will be a bit before the second movie with Kopa is alive**

**Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney. I just own the plot that's about it.**

**Warnings: au and ooc**

**Night Stroll**

**Summary: Taking Kopa and Vitani around the pridelands Simba decides to tell them of the wonderful Balance of the Circle of Life around them. Even years later Vitani will still have that memory to count on with Kopa being alive.**

* * *

A lanky light tan lioness frowns staring out the pride lands seeing life is continuing as before. How many years since she last been here? Not since she was a cub at least three or four months old with her best friend in the world who could always make her laugh during that time. He never judge her at all and glad to have her as someone in his life. The green-blue eyes with the brown tuff top of a yellow fur cub smiles that crooked smile.

She shakes her head at the thought of seeing her wallowing won't bright him back. 'To bad you aren't here,' she thought sadly closing her eyes letting the laughter of her younger brother Kovu and his mate Kiara reach her ears. 'That would mean the princess has no idea either. I guess that's a bit comforting.'

"Thinking about him, Vitani?" A baritone voice ask behind her which she looks over her shoulder to find the current king of the pride lands glancing in her direction then back out to the lands before them.

"Yes," Vitani whispers ears going against her head waiting to be berated by Simba but it doesn't happen.

"It will be alright," Simba assures wishing to tell the lioness the truth of that day after he shows up ten minutes later after the exile Zira and much thanks to his brother-in-law, Mheetu who arrive looks at the cub ask permission to take the cub to his pride to see if he could be healed as long everyone believes he's dead for his own protection when he's ready to come back to take his place in the circle of life.

"I wish he's here and alive," The former outlander murmurs getting the king to hum wishing his son could be here as well and if he does show that would mean Kiara would have to know about him. "Simba?"

"Yes Vitani," the king responds glancing at the younger female he remembers showing around the pride lands when she was a small cub with Kopa.

"Can…can you tell me about the Great Kings of the Past under the stars again sometime soon like that one time when I was a cub with Kopa?" She asks sheepishly feeling rather weird asking such a request but feels better seeing the warm smile.

"Whenever you want to hear it," The king said before leaving the ledge to go patrolling around.

Sighing once more Vitani lays down closing her eyes letting one of her favorite memories come to mind. A tiny smile tugs upon her maw. She stayed awake she would have seen her brother and his mate coming towards her but stop hearing conversation between the two.

_***Flashback***_

_Crawling inch by inch, a pair of blue eyes keeps the prey in front of her trying not to make a sound to alert she's close. 'A bit more and I'll have him,' the light tan cub muse silently flexing her claws in the dirt watching the yellow fur male cub gazes around._

_"Tani where are you?" He calls making the little huntress grin loving the fact she can trick her friend like this so she can practice her pouncing skill._

_'Move a bit more then pounce,' Vitani coaches in her mind moving closer seeing her friend is looking in the opposite direction wearing a frown obviously curious where she is and since its almost night time it means dinner and bed much to the two cubs' annoyance. She pounces forward making the other cub yelp before the tumbling and rolling around of the two gets the King's attention who been sent to gather the said two cubs._

_"Kopa, Vitani time for dinner," The king calls trying not to smirk as his son looks at him obviously annoyed he been pin by his best friend who happens to be also a girl._

_"Alright dad," the prince calls sighing glaring at his friend and huffs at her obvious please look._

_"Admit it Kopa who is better," Vitani tease earning a crooked smile for at that moment makes her heart flip which she chose to ignore. _

_"You, Vitani oh the mighty hunter," Kopa said sarcastically then whines when his stomach growls. "Get off."_

_Vitani giggles jumping off her friend looking at the king of the pride lands with a hopeful expression as she ask, "Is my mom back?"_

_Simba frown thinking of the she cub's mother and she's not back yet but there is nothing he can do about that. For now Vitani and her older brother will have to do staying with the pride. He shakes her head watching sadly as her hopeful look drops to a sad one._

_"Oh."_

_"She'll be back soon, Vitani," Simba assures the small cub as a thought cross his mind. Instead of her usual after dinner goes to the cave Zira sleep when she's at the pride rock with her cubs why doesn't she come out with Kopa and him since its time to teach Kopa the Circle of Life and the Great Kings of the Past. Apparently it cross his son's mind since he gives him a pleading look with his blue-green eyes which warms his heart. "Vitani, would you like to come with Kopa and me to stare at the stars if you're up for it."_

_"Really?" The small voice ask not really wanting to intrude on the father and son bonding especially with the fact Kopa will be a big brother soon since Nala is carrying her and Simba's second cub._

_"Yeah it will be great," Kopa answers hopping from side to side rather excited which gets her to feel the same excitement as she nods._

_"Alright you two time for dinner," Simba tells the two cubs that follow him to the kill that the lionesses hunt earlier._

_The cubs quickly eat their dinner so they can go out with the king who must have given much thought of this lesson. Vitani sighs with content finishing her dinner then glance at her older brother to find him look for once relax instead of stress which surprise her. Usually he's uptight about something but seeing Nuka this way makes her rather happy since it's not often to catch him like this. She decide to let it be not wanting to push it She turn to look at Kopa finding he's shifting from side to side waiting almost impatiently for his father to finish talking with his mother. She smirks at him which he returns sticking out his tongue at her. 'Boys can be stupid,' she muse few some affection in her voice_

_"Kopa, Vitani," Simba calls getting two wide smiles making him grins as the pride chuckles seeing the happiness in the two cubs' faces._

_They look expectantly as he leads them out on the grounds to the grassy meadow where he heard this story from his father which for a moment makes him reminisce of the times he had with him. He shakes his head to shake those memories sitting down which the cubs tilt their head just waiting almost impatiently._

_"You both know there is a balance between us and the animals in the Pride lands, correct?" He asks curious of their answers._

_Vitani gives a pondering look then questions, "How is there a balance?"_

_"You mean like we eat the antelope and they eat the grass?" Kopa ask glancing at Simba which Vitani smacks her forehead._

_"And when lions die they become the grass," Vitani finishes remembering the words somewhere but couldn't remember._

_"You both got it right, that balance is what we call the Circle of Life. As you know Kopa when my time is done here you will be crown King and have a balance to keep peace over of." Simba explains a bit having the two cubs' attention. _

_He points to the animals near by that sleep or are beginning hunting but don't bother the king in the middle of his lessons. The cubs watch seeing what the gold fur lion means. He continues explaining more of the balances of those around them._

_"Don't you see why it's important?" He asks the two getting two nods. "Want to hear the Great Kings of the Past?"_

_"Yes!" "Yeah!" The two cubs reply copying the king as he lies on his back staring at the stars above him._

_"My father told me when I was your guys' age that the stars up there represent the Great Kings of the Past. The brightest star happens to be my Great-grandfather Mohatu which will be your great, great-grandfather, Kopa. Even your grandfather Mufasa is up there as well watching over us," Simba replies eyes glazing over as the cubs stares at the stars with interest as they listen to him explain this lesson which is rather important._

_"What about Scar?" Vitani ask nervously gazing at the warm hearted king who gives a thoughtful expression._

_"He may be up there with the good part of him known by his true name, Taka." Simba Replies finding the question interesting and chuckles as she continues._

_"What about the queens? Don't they deserve some reconciliation?" She questions as Kopa hums in agreement though finds it odd about the queens._

_"I believe they have a place up there," Simba assures the small tan cub who grins enjoying the presence of her best friend by her side and eyes slowly growing heavy not seeing Kopa is slowly dozing off._

_Simba gaze down at the cubs slowly wanting to fall fast asleep. He nudges Kopa who looks at him. He murmurs, "Get on my back."_

_"Okay daddy," The small cub yawns crawling on his dad's back holding on tight so he won't fall as he stands up. _

_Vitani eyes wide feeling her self being picked up by the king and yawns. Both cubs glad to learn the lesson on the night stroll with King Simba. At that moment Vitani decide this will be the best memory she'll have especially it has her best friend. She could hope years later she can look upon the memory with fondness as King Simba looks upon his father and the lesson he learn that night. _

_*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*_

"Vitani time to wake up," A male's voice calls waking up the said lioness as she blinks a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Kovu?" She questions gazing to the direction finding the brown fur lion grin down at her with the princess by her side making her scoff mentally not in the mood to deal with the lovebirds. "Is something wrong?"

"Who's Kopa?" Kiara ask raking her brains never hearing the name before getting Vitani to give a sarcastic smile that if one could see has a twinge of sadness.

"Someone I once knew as a cub," Vitani replies standing up and stretches before leaving her spot when Zazu appears looking rather joyful but also frantic.

"Where's King Simba?" the majordomo ask quickly getting the three young adult lions to stare at him.

"Believe he should be by the watering hole," Vitani replies with a shrug remembering its one of the spots that Simba likes to relax at only to receive a nod as a murmur reaches her ears.

"It seems he's alive and coming home."

'Whose coming home?' the lioness wonders but pushes her curiosity off thinking of a drink of water sounds refreshing and much to her annoyance Kovu and Kiara choice to follow. Decide to ignore the lovebird, Vitani scoffs finding it rather sickening. She looks ahead of her, heart stopping seeing a gold fur male with brown messy main and warm blue-green eyes and that familiar crooked smile she grown to love and miss talkingwith Simba obviously a father son reunion before they shown up.

"Kopa," She breathes getting the strange lion to look away from the king and grins wider.

"Hey Tani," Kopa answers then adds cheekily. "Long time no see."

"Yeah long time no see," Vitani answers gazing at Simba for an explanation of the reason how her old cub hood friend is very much alive and not dead.

"My mate's brother, Mheetu helps take care of him and request for everyone to think Kopa is dead."

"Who is Kopa?" Kiara ask looking back and forth frowning.

"Your older brother," Simba answers giving a sad and apologetic smile. "Sorry we couldn't tell you anything before since it was for his protection."

"So can we go on that night stroll eventually?" the new comer asks bringing up that old memory of the King, his best friend and he stargazes. "Maybe the two lovebirds can join."

"Sure that sounds good," Vitani gaps shaking her head in shock unsure what else to say unable to look away but forces herself to. 'Will this mean new memories of me to have of possible good times?' She couldn't help but wonder. 'I truly hope so.'**  
**

* * *

**Arashi: A simple ending that really work for this oneshot. Please read and review**


End file.
